Conflicting Emotions
by Anime-Blade
Summary: Yami finally has gotten the friendship of a certain cobalt eyed teen, Kaiba Seto. Yami was overjoyed at first, but is now wishing for more then the friendship he has. setoyami DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

Summary:  
Yami finally has gotten the friendship of a certain cobalt eyed teen, Kaiba Seto. Yami was overjoyed at first, but is now wishing for more then the friendship he has. Seto has similar thoughts, but is it worth to risk his one true friend?

Characters:  
(Some OC's like parents because I have no idea if they even have any in some cases)  
Full name- Name/ Nick- Alias  
Sugoroku Mutou- Solomon- Gramps  
Mrs. Mutou- Ashita  
Yuugi Mutou- Yuugi  
Pharaoh Atemu – Atemu, Pharaoh- Yami Mutou  
Mr. Bakura  
Ryou Bakura- Ryou  
Tomb Robber Bakura- Bakura, Tomb Robber  
Rashid Ishtar- Rashid  
Isis Ishtar- Isis  
Malik Ishtar- Malik- Tomb Keeper  
Seto Kaiba- Seto- Priest/Shinkan- Sutekh  
Mokuba Kaiba- Mokuba  
Mr. Honda-  
Mrs. Honda-  
Honda Hiroto- Honda  
Mr. Jounouchi-  
Mrs. Jounouchi-  
Katsuya Jounouchi- Jou- Jouno; or anything dog related, lol  
Shizuka Wheeler- Shizuka  
Mr. Mazaki-  
Mrs. Mazaki-  
Anzu Mazaki- Anzu- Teanna  
Mai Kujaku- Mai  
Ryuuji Otogi - Otogi

A/N:  
Yami and Seto are _extremely_ close friends (not that anyone else knows _how_ close, they just know they're friends), so they have some cute moments right from the start. No one can stand to be near Anzu, why they are they still 'friends' with her I don't even know…

Warnings:  
Anzu bashing and mild Jou bashing.  
Language, nothing to big, just the normal vocabulary so many of us teens use these days.  
Personality configuration for lots of characters, or simply ooc.  
Shounen-ai  
Future yaoi, if I manage to write it...  
Spoilers, none, but if some happen to pop up I'll give you a heads up at the beginning of the chappy.

Pairings:  
Seto/Yami, well duh I hope everyone knows this…  
Yuugi/Ryou  
Bakura/Malik  
Katsuya/Mai  
Honda/Shizuka  
(These might change- I might decide to get rid of Mai and have Katsuya with someone else or something, though I hate pairing him in shounen-ai couples… Shizuka might go back and forth between Honda and Otogi, so I don't want any flames for her and who she should be with… Though maybe a vote to whom you think she should be with in the end, when ever that occurs…)

**Disclaimer:  
**Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then the show would be very 'different'…. And all shounen-ai fans would be happy.

"Talking"  
'_Thought's_' in normal POV  
_Flash Back/ Emphasis_  
**Hikari to Yami  
**Yami to Hikari

* * *

**Chapter One**  
Yami's POV

Why are classes so long and packed with useless or completely unimportant information? Honestly, teachers must talk their students to sleep just to give out detentions because nothing exciting ever happens during classes. School isn't usually this mind numbing, why is today any different? Ah yes, my _distraction_ isn't here at the moment. Most likely at some meeting listening to that idiot board of director's drone on about Ra knows what. Maybe if I stare at the door long enough he'll come… What? I can hope can't I?

**What are you thinking about Yami?  
**Why?  
**There's nothing to do, so talking is the only thing I can come up with.  
**What do you think Bakura and Malik are doing?  
**Planning what class to blow up.**  
Didn't they agree to start a food fight in the lunchroom?  
**Oh yeah, can't miss a chance to humiliate Anzu.  
**See, you aren't a hopeless case after all!  
**You thought I was hopeless? When was this?**

"Motou-san, please answer the question" damn bitch, can't she leave us students alone? Though technically I don't need to go through schooling for the second time. Yuugi grinned though, the little imp, though I couldn't help the slightest smirk from escaping. "Who are you referring to sensei?" we replied. The class started snickering; we always found it amusing to answer in unison. "As long as I get an answer, I really don't care" oh, you're no fun if you don't get pissed… Ah well, pissing off teachers wasn't on my to-do list anyway.

**Do you know the answer Yami?  
**I quickly scanned the front board. 26  
**Are you sure?  
**Yes Yuugi, why do you think I have the _privilege_ of tutoring?  
**Good point**

--- ---

Seto's POV

Wonder what's more annoying, school or these old coots rambling about Kami-sama knows what? "Kaiba-sama?" What could they possibly want this time? "Yes?" At least school would be some what productive, since then I wouldn't have to waste time in doing school work tonight. "What's your opinion?" I quickly read over the proposal for a partner-ship, which had no chance of getting signed in all seven hells. "Kaiba Corp will not be signing this _partner-ship_. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have a life and company to run" I stood and left, leaving many to want me to drop dead on the spot. Do they really take me for an amateur? All I know is that this is getting _extremely_ annoying.

--- ---

Yami's POV

3…2…1…FREEDOM! Well, for an hour, at least we have a small space of time in which we are not confined to desks. "Yami-sama!" "Motou-sama!" Shit! Fan girls, thank Ra that- "Yami-kins! Over here!" Spoke, err thought to soon. "Will you sit with me?" "No! Sit with me Yami-sama!"

Aibou, _please_ let me mind-crush these empty headed psycho's!  
**Nope, sorry Yami.**

So you're laughing at me Hikari, then I'll have to get back at you later. In the mean time… _I_, and no stupid girls, made my way to the locker from hell, which is also beside Seto's –happy thoughts-. This was when a certain bit- I mean 'good friend' latched onto my left arm.

HIKARI! Get the friendship-preaching bimbo away from me or I swear I'll banish her pathetic excuse for an existence!  
**Sorry Boku.  
**He's still laughing at me?  
TRAITOR!  
**Look on the bright side Yami, Seto's here  
**Where!

Normally I would be bouncing, but because of a certain witch weighing me down… lets just say the fact I couldn't feel my left arm at all didn't help my chances of escape.

**You'll see**

What the hell is that supposed to mean? "Yami-kins, lets go get lunch" "Sorry Anzu", sorry my ass, as if I'd ever feel anything towards you except deep loathing! "I have something to do" her grip tightened, "But Yami!" Ra, someone help me or I swear I really will kill her!

--- ---

Seto's POV

Why do rabid fan girls have a constant need to scream? Is that all these mindless girls can do? One of the many questions I will never have answered… Why am I here again? Ah yes, school at least has some pros rather that _meeting_ from hell. I wonder if- No! Must. Not. Let. Thoughts. Wander! "But Yami!" And there are always the cons on school as well, and it seems Yami could agree with me, seeing as Yuugi is laughing and refusing to get the flirt off him. Wonder why he hasn't played a Yami-no-Game on her by now? Better go help him; I wouldn't want that sorry excuses for a_ girl _attached to him to be his end.

"Yami's busy _Anzu,_ so if you don't mind-" She glared, wouldn't want to witness her wrath… "What do you want _Kaiba_?" How I would love to be able to execute my own Yami-no-Game on her. "We have a project to work on for history, not that that's any of your concern" "Yami-kins, _he's_ not your partner for that project, is he?" "Actually he is. So, I'll see you later Anzu" "But-" "C'mon Yami" I quickly dragged him over to the large Sakura tree, which conveniently had no one else near it. We both sat down, thankful that we were far from the ever so annoying bitch that is named Anzu.

Normal POV

"Arigato, I would have been a goner for sure if you hadn't come just now Seto. Since my 'caring' hikari was helping wonderfully…" Yami said as he retrieved his lunch from his back pack. "Well, as much as I'd like to see Anzu get her's, people would wonder where she got to" Yami nodded sadly and looked over at Seto before frowning, "You'd better have a good reason for not having a lunch Seto" "Why do you care?" Yami shrugged, "Mokuba asked me to make sure you didn't live off of coffee again" The brunette had to smile to him self; Mokuba always did try to make sure he didn't work too hard and skip meals. Yami had retrieved a second batch of sushi from his bag; he adored it ever since he first tried it and begged his aibou to teach him how to make it. "I always bring extra, don't ask why it's just a thing" Seto shrugged as he thanked him for it, having to admit that it was good once he'd tasted it. After a while the puzzle bearer got bored of the silence and tried talking, "So, what do you want to do for the project anyway?" The other had to think for a moment, "A model mostly, but I'm best at reports" he admitted. "Fine, you do a report and I'll make a model of what I remember of the palace. Or I could ask Bakura for some help on a model of a tomb" Seto snickered, "I don't think you want to give him any idea's" Yami smirked, "Speaking of the Tomb Robber, him and the Tomb Keeper should have started that food fight by now" Seto laughed as a mental image popped into his head, "I wonder how Anzu's fairing?" The two laughed for a while as they continued eating, speaking of various things with one another. The bell decided to ring and spoil their good mood a while later. Seto stood, pulling the other up after, "My place after school? The sooner we get the project out of the way the better" Yami grinned, "Sure!" '_If it means spending time with you…' _

-- ---

Yuugi's POV

"Yuugi!" I turned to see my darker half running, or trying, through the sea of students. "Is something wrong Yami?" He shook his head.

Why didn't I use the link?  
**Because it was closed.  
**And why was that again?  
**What do you want this time Boku?**  
Hikari, that hurts.  
**So?  
**I'm going to Seto's  
Yami's going to Seto's house? Why is he going this time?  
**Why?  
**We're partners for a history project. We only a have a week to get it done.  
**I didn't know you and Seto were partners.  
**Yuugi! I really need to go now!  
**Fine, just tell me when you decide to come home some time tonight**  
Thanks!

I watched my yami leave, waving back and nearly running into people. "Yuugi!" Oh no, it can't be… "Yuugi, have you seen Yami yet? He was supposed to meet me after school" What the hell! Yami would never agree to go near Anzu in a million years on free will!

**Yami, did you tell or possibly allow Anzu to think that you were supposed to meet her after school?  
**Hell No! What in Ra's name gave you that idea?  
**Never mind**

I forced a smile and looked at Anzu, "Sorry Anzu, don't have a clue to were he is!" sometimes my usual cheerful-ness really comes in handy. "Oh, well if you do can you tell him to call me?" "Sure thing Anzu!" the day I do, I hope someone shoots me. She smiled her gut sickening smile; yes, even I loath her… "Thanks Yuugi, see ya later!" She turned the other way and ran off. Thank Kami-sama she's gone! Guess I better get going too! Now where did Ryou go…?

* * *

_Hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, please review! I'd really like to know what everyone thought of this, considering I really haven't written anything for a while. For anyone reading any of my other stories, I have no idea what's going to happen with them- though I do know that my newest ones are still being written, 'Prince of Shadows' though… will be discontinued or completely re-written, maybe even changed greatly from what it is now- Me be off now, buh bye!_

_Remember to review!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**

Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then parents wouldn't be letting their kids watch it anymore…  
"Talking"  
'Thought's' in normal POV  
_Flash Back/ Emphasis_  
-Hikari to Yami-  
--Yami to Hikari--  
Mind links may change, since FanFiction-net loves to only let certain characters be used, which can be highly irritating…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two:  
**Normal POV  
Thursday evening, Kaiba Mansion- 10:20pm

"Yuugi thinks we should 'dress up' for our presentation" Yami had finished the inside of his palace model and was now working on finishing the outside. "Or we could not…" Seto had long ago finished any researching he had to do, and was now typing. The other smirked slightly, nodding as he added the finishing touches to the model. "Well, I'm done, now let's go and eat something" He said, standing up and walking over to stand behind Seto. The brunette continued his typing, not sparing a moment, wanting it finished. "Why don't you go figure something out while I finish up here?" Yami made a small sound of complaint, but complied nether the less, "Fine, I'll go scrounge the cupboards for something to make…" he muttered, leaving the other to finish his part of the shared project.  
Yami mumbled something as he entered the kitchen, going first to the fridge to grab himself something to drink.  
--Hikari?--  
-Nani?-  
--I'll be spending the night, too late to come home now--  
-Fine…-  
--Aibou…? Is something wrong?--  
-No, everything's just peachy… except that my mom just returned from her trip…-  
--In that case… I'm not coming home after school!--  
-NANI?!!! Yes you are Mou Hitori no Boku!!! And I don't care if you have to drag Seto-kun over here too!-  
--But Hikari…--  
-Don't you 'but Hikari' me! You can't leave me here!!-  
--She can't be that bad… can she?--  
-You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow after school to find out-  
--And just why would I come home anyway?--  
-I'll tell if you don't-  
--You wouldn't… Besides, you have no proof, so ha!--  
-I have plenty proof. If anyone would take two seconds to look in your room they would know; you're practically obsessed!-  
--Am not!--  
-You are too! And you know it, so you're coming home tomorrow after school, end of story. G'night Boku!-  
--Wait, Yuugi! Damn you!--  
The spirit cursed, swearing in both Egyptian and Japanese, as he started taking what he would need from the cupboards. Damn his light, blackmailing him into going home… Why couldn't he just stay here? Things would be so much easier that way, and he wouldn't have the risk that Anzu might show up- but as it was he would have to hope she didn't go to the Game Shop after school.

------ -------

"Eh… Yami, what are you doing?" Seto had just entered the kitchen, finding the former pharaoh reaching up and trying to reach… something. The teen pouted and mumbled a reply, "Can't… reach…" The brunet chuckled; walking over to stand behind Yami as he took down the box of rice the other had been trying to reach. Seto's thoughts wandered for a moment, even though he was only slightly pressed against the smaller teen, it still had his mind reeling. Yami's cheeks stained pink when he felt the other press against him slightly. He mumbled a quiet 'arigato' as Seto handed him the box of rice, which he then set out to cook. The brunet merely leaned back against the counter, watching the leather obsessed teen every now and then, though his gaze tended to drift down… Shaking his head he mentally berated himself. Yami wasn't interested in him _that_ way he was sure, so why was he letting himself stare yet again? The blue-eyes teen was shaken from his thoughts, eyes meeting confused crimson that seemed awfully close.... "Seto, are you alright? You didn't answer my question…" Seto blinked, what had the others question been? "Gomen, Yami, I was just thinking about something…" This caught the others attention, "What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously. "N-nothing in particular… just, uh… work!" Yami gave him a strange look before shrugging; sometimes he didn't understand the CEO. Then again, sometimes he didn't understand himself either, especially as of late. It was bad enough he'd caught himself staring at the brunet during class, but that Yuugi also had wasn't the greatest of things… "Yami, you might want to check on the rice…" Garnet eyes glanced over at the pot, which was threatening to let the water spill. He swore, Seto laughed, and then Yami childishly stuck his tongue out at the other. He sighed and shook his head slightly, watching the leather-clad teen finish what ever it was he had been making.

--- ---

"Seto, we should go to bed, since there's school tomorrow…" He mumbled something. Yami stared at the other blankly for a moment, "I'm pushing you off the sofa if you don't get off your lazy ass, Seto" Blue eyes blinked sleepily and looked over, "…Fine…" He sat up, taking a moment to let the room focus properly. It wouldn't be too smart to try and walk up the stairs with the room spinning, now would it? Yami stood and stretched before slowly leaving the room, looking back to see if Seto had changed his mind about going to bed. Luckily, Seto had decided to not just crash on the couch, though it was tempting since his room was all the upstairs and down the first hall. Both teens fought to stay awake as they climbed the stairs, mumbling a hardly audible 'Good night' to one another as they went into their own rooms. For visiting as often as he did, and spending the night, Yami had been given his own room, which was of course right across from Seto's. The former pharaoh preferred his room here, rather the one he had to share at the Game Shop with Yuugi. This also meant he had a good portion of his wardrobe there, or really anything that Seto bought him.  
Once in there respective rooms, both clumsily changed before they crashed on their beds, asleep before they hit their pillows.

--- ---

It was nearly two am when Seto woke. Confused as to why he was awake this early, especially once he had seen what hour it was. Frowning he thought for a moment, but it didn't take him too long to figure out what that reason was. Cursing, he quickly got out of bed and ran from his room, going into the one across from his own. What had awoken him was a fear and panic laced scream…

-------------------------- --------------------------

_That might have been unexpected... It's a bit on the short side, but I have first semester finals that are a real pain in the ass and need to be studied for… I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review what you think!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:**

Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then there would be more moments like episode 180- were Yami catches Seto.

"Talking"  
'Thought's' in normal POV  
Flash Back/ Emphasis  
-Hikari to Yami-  
+Yami to Hikari+  
Mind links may change, since FanFiction-net loves to only let certain characters be used, which can be highly irritating…

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
**Normal POV  
Thursday morning, Kaiba Mansion- 1:23am 

Seto heard the panicked cry and ran out of his own room, going straight into the one across the hall. Throwing the door open he was immediately beside the thrashing teen, trying to calm the other down. He hugged Yami to his chest in an effort to still him, though it proved to be a difficult feat from the panic induced struggling. Blue eyes glanced down to find crimson ones wide and terror filled.

Tears continued to streak down tanned and slightly flushed cheeks before soaking the navy shirt the brunette wore. He waited for the others breathing to still before speaking, "Are you alright?" It was a stupid thing to say, of course the other _wasn't_ alright, but he had to say something!

Yami cast his gaze down unable, for a reason unknown to the brunette, keep his eyes locked with the others. He didn't speak, didn't think he could, really. He hugged himself to Seto, hanging onto him as if his life might depend on it- or at least his sanity. The thought that the other might ask what his dream had been about- he didn't want to think about it, let alone need to relive it again in telling the other.

Seto shook his head lightly, returning the embrace. He didn't need to know, perhaps not even really wanting to either. The former pharaoh's 'dreams' were usually memories- the worst. It was something that he always wondered about. Why did the other only always remember the horrid things of his past? Nothing was ever pleasant that he could recall. He glanced down again at the form currently clinging to him his chest, only to find that Yami had fallen asleep again. A brief smile flickered over his lips as he pulled the covers over the both of them. If need be, he could always ask about the others dream in the morning.

* * *

Saturday mornings had Kaiba Mokuba up before the sun- school days were the exact opposite. The elder Kaiba brother usually had to fight with the younger in waking him up and getting him ready for school on time. Today though, he for some miracle of a reason was up on time. It had him wondering why Seto wasn't up yet and yelling at him to get out of bed for once on his own. And if not Seto, it would be Yami when he was staying over. Of course, the spirits tactic's for waking one were a bit different from Seto's, but nether the less effective. 

With this current wondering of where the two older teens were and not awake and getting him out of bed, Mokuba got up and went into his brothers' room- through the joined door they had. Seto obviously wasn't there, since the bed was empty and his bedroom door was open. The raven haired boy became even more curious now and left the empty room. His curiosity though quickly became worry when he saw that Yami's door was open as well. It meant the other had had another memory/dream again.

Bluish-gray eyes peeked in, a grin breaking out on Mokuba's face when he saw the two still asleep. Leaving the room quietly, he shut the door behind himself as he went about getting ready for school. Before leaving though he made a quick phone call to the Mutou residence….

* * *

Hours later Seto finally did wake up, but not on his own. Blue eyes blinked sleepily before glancing down and finding Yami trying to move away from the brunette. The smaller looked up when he felt another's gaze on him, causing him to look up and allow crimson orbs to lock with sapphire ones. His eyes dropped though, as they had the previous night, unable to hold the brunette's gaze. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

A simple enough question, though he didn't know how to answer. A part of him wanted to tell the CEO exactly what it had been about like every other time- what this was different. This was too painful, overriding his want to open up to the other.

He shook his head, hugging himself as he did. Why couldn't he remember one happy moment from his past? Was there not even that? Surely there had to be at least one decent memory locked away somewhere in his mind, having yet to be discovered. Yami was thankful knowing that Seto wouldn't ask again, however badly he wanted to know, he would give him the time he needed before telling.

Seto eyed the clock ticking away on the wall, not expecting to see that classes were nearly over for the day. The former pharaoh followed the others gaze, reading the time as well, and then remembering he was supposed to go home after school. He cursed under his breath, before explaining to Seto who had a confused look on his face.

* * *

The two headed to the Game Shop a bit later, Yami having somehow talked Seto into taking one of his motorcycles. It always left the brunette puzzled as to how the other could easily talk him into things… Even Mokuba hadn't mastered it quite yet. Yami was still wondering why the brunette owned any bikes if he never rode them- one of the reasons for choosing this mode of transportation. 

The annoying little bell chimed as they entered, being greeted a moment later by a woman neither recognized. Yami soon found out that this was Yuugi's mother, and was told that his hikari was doing homework. Something that was unheard of, since the light usually did his last minute.

Yami ran to the stairs, much to Mrs. Mutou's annoyance. "Aibou! I'm leaving if you don't come down!" He shouted up the stairs, laughing as he heard his light ran out of his room, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Oh no you're not, Mou Hitori no Boku!" The darker grinned, "Oh really?"

The hikari nodded, running down the stairs and doing his best not to trip on the way. He jumped onto his other, "Yup, or you'll be taking me with you!" Yami only laughed, having expected the other to do something of the sort. "I thought you didn't like motorcycles though, Aibou?" The lighter glared lightly, "Meanie, that just ruins everything…" he mumbled.

Yuugi got off his darker though, deciding to give his mother an explanation of sorts as to who Yami was. This took a few minutes since the two decided against telling the /entire/ truth about the former pharaoh. That might take a bit too long to explain. Yuugi's mother though took to practically interrogating the spirit, who was thankful when Yuugi and Seto helped with answers- though it made her all the more suspicious. The two look a likes finally took to using their link, so Yami could do all the answering.

* * *

Seto was somehow talked into staying for dinner, calling Mokuba and telling him so. Yami stayed pretty much to himself, unless he was speaking to the brunette beside him. Crimson eyes continually glanced at the hikari sitting across from him. He and Seto had both agreed that the dark spirit would be spending a few nights at the Kaiba Mansion. Whenever the Egyptian started having the dream/memories they lasted for a while, and Yami usually stayed with the CEO. 

It was after everyone had finished eating, and Suguroku and Mrs. Mutou left the kitchen that the darker went to speak with his light telling him of the plans he'd made. Yuugi of course had never been told of the dreams- so he always questioned why the other stayed at Seto's.

Yami didn't know how to answer really, but was interrupted by Seto saying they should get going. Yuugi then decided to ask. "Why exactly is he spending the night? I know that last night you two were working on your project and lost track of time, but why tonight again?"

Accusing blue eyes turned to meet crimson ones that looked elsewhere. "Why haven't you told him?" He would have thought the first person to know was Yami's hikari, but it seemed not. "Seto, I-"

"Didn't tell me what? I thought we didn't keep any secrets from each other, Boku." Hurt violet eyes to the darker again, "What are you hiding, Boku?"

"I don't want to talk about it Yuugi." Yami turned a pleading look to Seto, not wanting to have to explain it to his light now. He wasn't ready yet himself, and was sure his light wouldn't react well- since he would no doubt want to know what the dark one had remembered.

Seto nodded, "Gomen Yuugi, but Yami and I need to be leaving now." He grabbed the spirit who obliged in following him, leaving a confused and betrayed feeling light.

* * *

Reviews!  
(Why are you reading this?)

**Sami**- Nope, you be wrong with your guess.  
But wouldn't that be horrible though? Just the thought is enough to make me sick- Ugh, Anzu germs…**  
Wintersslayer**- You like it? Yay! I'm not a completely crappy writer!  
**Siiarrei**- Why wouldn't I review? It's a good story, and good ones deserve reviews! And I'm trying to update, but life's a tad…hectic.  
**YamiServant, dogsruleW**- Cliffie's are what make people read stories…or that's at least how I would like to think… There will be plenty more of them to come in future chapters! –Evil grin-  
**Angelictransmition- **Thankies! Don't you just hate that? –huggles computer- Thankfully I never have to worry about that. No yaoi yet though, because I'm still iffy about tying to write it. –sweat drop-  
Arigato to you all who reviewed! (And the ones that read but felt too lazy to just click the little button and state their opinion…lol)

_If anyone is wondering about what /exactly/ Yami's dream was- then go read (and review?) meh new one-shot. And I might be really mean and not update until I get a review on it. Cause I really like it and no else apparently thinks so… Am I unable to write a serious situation or something? –sighs- Oh well…_

_Does anyone wanna beta? If you do, check on meh lookup for the best way to get a hold of meh._

_One more thing- if you're wondering when I'm going to update next, it's a good idea to check out my lookup. I usually post the story status and any future ideas there. Plus, it usually states why I haven't posted the next chapter; a.k.a. my excuse, reason, whatever you feel like calling it. Thankies for any reviews!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then there would be more moments like episode 180- where Yami catches Seto. (Was anyone else just waiting for him to close the distance between them and kiss Seto before he passed out?)

"Talking"  
'_Thought's_' in normal POV  
Flash Back/ Emphasis  
**Hikari to Yami  
**Yami to Hikari

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**Friday evening

The ride back was silent, the wind whipping past the two, freezing them to the core. Yami pressed himself closer to the one in front of him, wondering now why he had wanted to take the motorcycle instead of a car. The silence that had descended over the evening allowed him to think, something he didn't want to do exactly at the moment. Words that had been said, he wished hadn't with the talk with his light. How was he supposed to explain that he sought comfort in Seto, and not his own other half? He never understood it, why something of a peace settled in his mind when he was near the brunette.

He supposed it might have to do with their forgotten past, since it seemed to him that the brunette had been his closest friend in that time. True, most of his memories were from his childhood, but something told him that their friendship did not fade as they aged. If anything, their bond had grown stronger over the years they spent together growing up with one another in the palace. Yami just didn't see why he couldn't explain it to his lighter, since he was sure he'd understand.

Shaking his head slightly, the former spirit buried his face in the back of Seto's jacket, pressing his cheek against the leather. He could only hope that once they returned to the mansion the brunette sitting in front of him wouldn't question him on why he hadn't told Yuugi. The blue-eyed teen had seemed to care a great deal about that little fact back at the Game Shop, but would that warrant a talk? Yami hoped that it didn't, since he wouldn't know how to reply quite yet.

--- ---

Once the front door had been slip shut and locked, Seto turned to the other teen barely a foot away from him. While Yami struggled to take off his boots, the CEO contemplated whether or not to bring up what had been bothering him since they confronted Yuugi. Why hadn't Yami told him? The crimson eyed male seemed to notice the other's eye's on his back, turning to meet his gaze. He could tell by the his look that he was dreading this conversation, at least at the moment. Holding Yami's gaze for a moment longer he then broke away, heading towards the stairs. Seto didn't say anything as he continued up the steps, not wanting to have Yami worry about their conversation and get no sleep because of it. Though, he may get little sleep if _they_ continue to plague him.

Yami watched him retreat upstairs to his room, a sigh escaping past his lips. He followed up stairs after a few moments of wondering, unsure of whether or not Seto still wanted to speak with him the next morning. He shook his head; thinking about it wasn't going to do him any good. The former Pharaoh retreated back into his own room, shuffling over to the dresser. He took out a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. Something told him already that it was going to be a long night…

--- ---

_Footsteps sounded loudly down the halls, echoing off the walls since no others were currently present there as the youth continued to run down them. The sound finally ceased in front of a door, pounding upon it replacing the sound from moments before. A moment later there was silence for but a second before the youth flung himself at the one now before him. A worried look crossed the older one's expression as blue eyes glanced down at the one now clinging to his chest. "Ouji, what is it? What's wrong?" He soothingly rubbed the distraught princes' back, trying to calm him down enough to allow him to speak decently. The younger clung to him tighter, whimpering something incoherent. Sighing, the brunette released the others' hold on him and lifted him into his arms, the prince immediately wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck and burrowing his face in the crook of his neck. He walked over to his bed, sitting down upon it before once again trying to comfort the one in his arms. "Tell me what happened, Ouji." He murmured quietly, hugging him gently._

"_Father he… he's… they said t-hat they c-couldn't do a-anything…" He sobbed quietly, wiping away the tears that continued to streak his sun-kissed cheeks. "I don't want to be Pharaoh, Set, I c-can't be… Not yet…" The royal rested his head on the brunette's shoulder, crimson eyes glazed slightly from un-shed tears. Why had this happened now? The healer's had said it wouldn't be fatal, so why was his father now dead! Had he done something to upset the Gods? Was that why they had sent Anubis to retrieve his father? He couldn't think of anything that he could have done, since he hadn't even been skipping his lessons. "What did I do, Set? What could I have done to upset the Gods enough for them to take my father from me?" He asked quietly, locking his gaze with the others' eyes._

_The priest turned his gaze away, unsure of what to say to the prince that wouldn't upset him further. "I doubt it was your fault, Ouji, you have done nothing that cold have upset the Gods so. Do not blame yourself." He answered quietly, gaze shifting back to lock with the crimson eyes. His prince was too innocent, always blaming himself for anything that went wrong, thinking he had somehow faulted and not thinking of the fact that it could have been another's doing. Set smiled slightly at the young prince, caressing his cheek gently, "Never blame yourself for something happening, unless you are sure it was your fault."_

"_But, why else would they take father?" He asked quietly, confusion showing in the tear-filled gaze. What other reason was there? The priest sighed and hugged the younger, "There are many possibly reasons for that happening, and we may not understand the reasoning now or ever. It is simply how things are, Ouji." The priest wiped away the fallen tears the boy had missed, smiling at him sadly. The prince kept his gaze locked with Set's for a moment more before hugging him again. "Why do you always know what to say, Set?" He shook his head slightly, "I'm simply older then you."_

"_I'm not ready to become Pharaoh. What if I do something wrong and upset the Gods? What if they take someone else?" The boy started to sound panicky near the end, worried that he would loose someone else dear to him. He couldn't bear the thought; what would he do if he lost someone else? "What if they take you from me, Set? What would I do then?" Worry and panic lacing his words as he stared fearfully into the priests blue eyes. The brunette sighed, bumping his forehead against the younger ones, "Nothing will befall me, little one. Do not fret over such thoughts when nothing will come of them except needless worries." The prince studied his eyes for a moment, looking for any trace of lies or deceit. A smile crossed his lips when he found neither, hugging the priest tightly while he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. He felt arms encircling his waist again, holding him tightly against the teen. "I will always be by your side, Ouji, I promise you."_

--- ---

The sun filtered through the curtains, causing crimson eyes to blink open, despite the fact that he wouldn't mind continuing with that memory… True, it wasn't exactly happy, but it wasn't entirely sad either. Considering what his latest had been the day before, this was definitely a good memory. Besides, he got to cuddle with Set… And that was always a good thing. Smiling happily, he snuggled down under the covers, replaying the last few parts of his dream. They had been so close, and if he remembered correctly from the previous night, he had been intimate with his High Priest… A pale pink stained his cheeks at the thought, a few other moments between him and Seto coming to mind. His cheeks turned crimson and he groaned, hiding under the blankets instead.

It was only when he heard a knock on the door that he seemed to gain some control over the heat flushing his features. Yami turned around to look over towards his bedroom door, calling out a 'come in' quietly. Crimson eyes watched as the door opened, the reincarnation of his priest entering the room. He took a wild guess that Seto had been up for a while now, since he seemed fully awake.

Blue eyes stared at him for a moment, silence dominating the room briefly before he spoke. "Did you sleep well?" A nod was his reply, accompanied by a half smile or sorts. "It was rather nice near the end… though no part was entirely _bad_…" Yami sat up and crossed his legs, blankets pooling around his waist and in his lap, revealing the beginning of black sweatpants. His chest though was bare, allowing sapphire eyes to linger for a few seconds before returning to the others eyes. Seto nodded before moving to sit down next to the former pharaoh on the bed, keeping his eyes on him briefly before shifting his gaze to the bed. "We need to talk about last night."

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Wintersslayer**- I have no idea why I decided on not having Yuugi know… Originally he did, but that sorta… died? No clue, thanks for the review though. I love knowing what others think.  
**Siiarrei**- I liked his dream in this chapter, it was happy instead of all sad, dark, and depressing… o.o; Hope you liked the chappy!  
**FullofYami**- I have no intention to kill this story yet. I actually _want_ to continue it! So that's good, lol. Thanks for the review!**  
MaraJadeKaiba**- You thought it good on the first chapter? I still need to re-write that… it's from over a year ago and my writer's-ness is yelling at me to re-write it, lol. Hoped you liked this chapter too!  
**The Swordsman**- The word "update" and "soon" don't see the same sentences when it comes to me, lol. Glad you liked it so far, hope you still do!  
**Evilmiko21**- Thankies! I love having reviews from the authors of other fanficts I read. It allows me to believe I can actually write, lol.  
**ForestWalker**- I don't want to have to write a bazillion chapters to finally get to the friend level- I took the easy way and just started there… As for yaoi… We shall see, since the German twit is no good at writing anything but angst, fluff, and random nonsense… Oo

_Thankies for the reviews! And hopefully I'll get reviews for this chappy too- and hopefully I'll update faster… Right now it's seven in the morning and I haven't gone to bed yet- coffee is my best-friend right now, as is pocky, lol. So, I am going to go sleep and try to think of where this story is going plot wise, lol. See you all next chapter! Lol._


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:  
**Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then there would be more moments like episode 180- where Yami catches Seto. (Was anyone else just waiting for him to close the distance between them and kiss Seto before he passed out?)

"Talking"  
'_Thought's_' in normal POV  
_Flash Back/ Emphasis_  
**Hikari to Yami  
**Yami to Hikari

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Saturday morning

Seto nodded before moving to sit down next to the former pharaoh on the bed, keeping his eyes on him briefly before shifting his gaze to the bed. "We need to talk about last night." Crimson eyes glanced over towards the window; he didn't want to talk about it yet. Why he hadn't told Yuugi was a reason that probably wasn't the greatest. His light was simply not the type of person to take things like this well. Yuugi would overreact and worry constantly, which was exactly what Seto didn't do unless he was panicky still from whatever his latest memory was at the moment; then though it was understandable. On a normal basis, he wasn't acting like he was fragile and might break, his hikari wouldn't understand when to worry and when to not. It was easier this way…  
"What do you want to talk about?" Perhaps the brunette wanted to talk about something else? Had anything else happened the previous day, other then _that_ memory? "First, why you didn't tell Yuugi?" So there was more then one things he wanted to discuss with him? Could he be so unlucky that it was both? "Hikari would be worrying constantly, asking me questions I might not want to answer, but not relenting in wanting to know. He wouldn't want to be 'kept in the dark' about what was going on. I need my space sometimes and he doesn't understand that sometimes."  
Seto nodded, knowing that he would most likely do something of the sort should he know- it would only make things worse then they already were, and Yami did _not_ need that right now. "What else did you want to ask me?" The brunette sighed; talking about this wasn't something he really wanted to do… "No, it's fine, that's all I wanted to know." Yami gave him a curious look but merely nodded. He moved closer to the teen CEO, smiling again. "Do want to know about the dream I had?" Seto smiled, or as close to as he could manage, and nodded. The former pharaoh grinned happily before resting his head against the others shoulder, telling him about his latest memory.

--- ---

By the time the two actually went downstairs it was near noon. Entering the kitchen, they were greeted with Mokuba trying to desperately reach for something on a shelf he wasn't quite tall enough to get. Yami chuckled quietly while the brunette merely shook his head and silently and went over to help his brother. The raven haired youth smiled up at Seto, "Ohayo gozaimasu Niisama!" He turned slightly and saw the other teen as well, greeting him. The brunette frowned slightly, "Mokuba, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't eat cereal on the weekends?" Stormy blue eyes glanced back at him, "Demo, I didn't know you were up yet." Seto merely shook his head and sighed, causing Yami and Mokuba to laugh. The two were shooed out of the kitchen, retreating to the living while Seto muttered something under his breath and went to make breakfast for the three of them.

--- ---

Once the three had finished eating, and the kitchen had been cleaned up, they had retreated to the living room. Mokuba went to playing one of his video games, immediately absorbed into it and glued to the television screen. Yami was lying on his stomach, since he was still a tad tired, head resting on one of Seto's thighs while the brunette lightly massaged the base of his neck and shoulder's gently. The action was soothing and had him dozing after a few minutes, crimson eyes refusing to comply in his wishes to stay open. He wanted to enjoy the massage and close contact it provided, but instead found himself being put to sleep from it. Yami had to eventually give in though, letting his eyes slip shut and be lulled to sleep from Seto's gentle touch.

--- ---

"He's _still_ sleeping?" Mokuba asked incredulously, staring at the sleeping form still lying on his brother. The older only gazed down at Yami, thankful that he seemed to be sleeping without the past haunting him for once. "He needs the rest…" The brunette brushed aside the golden bangs that had slipped down in front of the other's face. Mokuba watched as the older lovingly caressed the sleeping teen's cheek, groaning and shaking his head at his brother's actions. "You need to tell him already, Niisama. You can't sit there and tell me you're happy with how things are between you two." Blue eyes glanced up briefly before gazing back down at Yami. "It's enough." He murmured quietly. '_It has to be…_'

* * *

Very short, I know… Next chapter will be longer, promise!  
Review please! 


	6. Chapter Six

**Author:** Anime-Blade  
**Rate**: PG13  
**Pairing**: Prideshipping- Seto x Yami no Yuugi  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, what ever that may be.  
**Status**: 6/---  
"Talking"  
'_Thought's_' in normal POV  
_Flash Back/ Emphasis  
_**Hikari to Yami  
**Yami to Hikari

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Six:**

Monday Morning

Yami groaned when he heard the knocking on the bedroom door, knowing that it was meant to wake him, when in fact he had been awake for the past few hours when sleep simply refused to come to him. Now though, it had slowly decided to give into his silent plea- a little late though… He had to get up, get dressed, and get his ass to school… The mere thought of parting the blankets to get out of bed was enough to make him move onto his stomach and bury his face into the pillow. Like hell he was getting up…  
This time the knocking was accompanied by his name, and after a moment a playful threat- moment being allowed to wake him was usually enough to get him up on days he simply refused. When it didn't have him hurriedly yelling back and tripping over himself to get ready, the door was opened and curious blue eyes peeked in. "Yami? Aren't you awake?"  
The only reply Seto was given was a groan from under the covers. Frowning, the brunette pushed the door fully open and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the teen. "We need to go, you know…" He murmured, lightly touching the spirits shoulder, frowning when he felt how cold the other was. Yami turned slightly to look back at him, cheeks flushed slightly, and shook his head. The frown changed into concern as he moved his hand to touch the other's forehead gently, "Fever." He said simply, sighing and pulling back, only to be stopped by a hand resting on his arm. "Matte… Stay… Onegai." The request was barely whispered, making him unsure if he had even really heard Yami speak. It was only after he had repeated himself that Seto nodded slightly, then paused, "I need to phone Yuugi and tell him…"

Now, normally he would have told the other to simply contact Yuugi with their mind link, but the two were still on a no-talking basis. Yami only sighed quietly and nodded, retracting his hand and letting it slip down to rest beside him once more. He wasn't sure why he wanted Seto to stay, but at the moment, he wanted him around much as he did when he had a memory. The only time he truly felt safe was around the brunette, and right now he craved that comfort.

Seto left the room, heading downstairs and into the kitchen where Mokuba was finishing off the last of his cereal. Gray-blue eyes looked up from the bowl, giving the older a curious look and silently asking where the other teen was. The brunette ignored him, since he would know in a moment's time anyways, and went over to the phone; picking it up and hitting one of the buttons- of course he had the Game Shop's number on speed dial. Once the ringing had stopped and the phone had been answered, Seto wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that Yuugi had picked up, he spoke. "Ohayo, Yuugi. I'm simply calling to tell you that Yami won't be attending classes, as it seems he's caught a fever." Sapphire eyes gazed over to the raven haired boy that had still been waiting for a response, the younger looking slightly worried as Yuugi voiced his concern to Seto. "I'm sure he just needs his rest." He replied simply, and then paused for a moment. Yami had already begun to feel fatigued the past few days, and the dreams didn't help either… A few moments of back and forth, Yuugi being overly worried about his darker half- if Seto hadn't known before, he certainly knew now why Yami was refusing to say anything to his light about the dreams.

When he was finally able to get away from the phone, he said his goodbye to Mokuba as the younger scampered off to get to school himself, while Seto phoned in to say he wasn't coming in for work and school. Only once that had been accomplished, did the brunette return back upstairs, Yami's breakfast on a tray- since he doubted the other wanted to come out of hiding from beneath the covers of his bed.  
Seto was glad when he found that he had left the bedroom door open, easily able to slip in and close the door behind him, drawing crimson eyes over in his direction. Silently walking over to the teen, he set the tray down on the bedside table near Yami before moving to sit on the other side of the bed. "I didn't think you would want to come down to eat something." He said simply, questioning red eyes turning from the tray back to him. A slight smile made its way to Yami's lips, "Arigatou Seto." Now, if only he _felt_ like eating…  
Yami shifted over to lie next to the brunette, cuddling up beside him. He would blame the sickness for his actions, that much he had already decided on. Though, would Seto even question it? He may very well just figure it was something of the likes… Crimson eyes slipped shut, the fact still remained that he needed sleep, perhaps now he would manage a few hours with the other close by…

-- -- --

Seto knew he had to work, and he also knew he should have attended those useless classes for the day. At the moment though, he was contemplating on whether or not to risk moving Yami off of him- how he had managed to rest on his chest he wasn't sure. Regardless, he now had a sleeping former pharaoh resting peacefully and blissfully unaware to the brunette's problem.  
A quiet sigh slipped past his lips, he just needed to get his laptop… Except that was all the way in his room and at current he didn't even want to risk even moving the slightest. The other teen needed the rest, especially since he hadn't been feeling quite himself these past few days- the fever was only making matter's worse. So, he was left to merely watch the sleeping boy, whether that was a good thing or not he wasn't sure, but at that moment he felt it was a good thing.

At that moment however, crimson eyes chose to slip open, trying to blink the sleep from them. Yami wasn't quite awake yet, or else he may have noticed what exactly it was, or whom, he was sleeping on… No, it wasn't until the quiet chuckling he caught that he looked up, though still half asleep as he was, he didn't bother with moving.  
"Sleep well?" Seto murmured, fingers lightly brushing against the other's forehead, "Your fever has gone done a bit I think…" He'd been wondering whether or not he'd have to call his physician. Truthfully, he didn't want to, that woman scared him… "Do you feel like eating yet?"

"No… I doubt my stomach will agree with it." He said, yawning quietly. Yami nuzzled the other's chest lightly, mentally grinning to himself, "Sleep was good." No, sleep had been excellent, especially since he was able to stay so close to the brunette, like he had on Saturday when he had fallen asleep.  
"Alright." Now is when silence decided to befall them, not something either would usually like, but this time it was only Seto who found it uncomfortable. No, the former spirit was a bit to occupied with trying to get back to sleep, or at least pretending to be asleep so he could stay in his current spot.  
"Do you want to take something for your fever?" Seto asked quietly, brushing aside the spirits bangs lightly. The other merely shook his head before settling down against the other's chest again, causing a slight smile on the brunette's lips to form.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**Evilmiko21, Shizuka-Yuki, dragon goddess04**- Updated and hoped you liked!  
**Wintersslayer**- I needed something cutesy in here… lol.  
**Hell's Sorrow**- Give me a moment because I'm about to start a rant…

I do NOT write to get reviews, okay? I write because I feel like it, and when I'm in the mood- NOT to meet some imaginary deadline. If I want to make the chapters two freakin' paragraphs I will, Mm'kay? I'm glad that you like it and all, but don't bitch about when I decide to write and when I post or how long. I have enough problems with my parents and counselor's, I don't need pissed reviewer's to add to it.  
That was slightly rude but it caught my at a really bad time, and I'm fed up with people thinking most authors write for their fans- that's not how it usually works! I have yet to find someone who writes solely to please their reviewer's and not for their own enjoyment. I could have easily decided to not post this here, and I would still be writing it.

Alright, now I'm done. Anyone who still dares to review, please go ahead and do so. Any flamer's, I really don't care, because I'm pissed off and it won't make a difference, though I might just not update for an even longer period of time…

Alright, it wasn't much longer, but the update was at least half decently fast, no?  
Review please!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author:** Anime-Blade  
**Rate**: PG13  
**Pairing**: Prideshipping- Seto x Yami no Yuugi  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, what ever that may be.  
**Status**: 7/10  
"Talking"  
'_Thought's_' in normal POV  
Flash Back/ Emphasis  
**Hikari to Yami  
**Yami to Hikari

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Seven:**

Wednesday Afternoon

Yami turned in surprise, eyes glancing over to his bedroom door as it was flung open. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he fought back the grin that wanted to cross his lips at the sight of the pissed off brunette. "Have fun at school?" He asked innocently, receiving a cold glare from the other. Yami was still bedridden for the time, so luckily he didn't have to attend classes, unlike the teen that was now lying on the bed- looking as if he may have passed out.  
"Your little 'friends' care too much…" Seto muttered irritably, turning his head slightly to look towards the grinning boy trying to fight back a fit of laughter. "Oh? I would have never thought…" The brunette growled in annoyance, "Those empty-headed morons don't know when to shut up! I didn't even think they were able to process the fact that you weren't there in order to form a coherent question…" This earned him a playful kick to the side, since Yami had scooted down some in order to do so.

A grin suddenly crept onto Seto's lips as he grabbed the other's ankle's, pulling him down from resting against the pillows. The former pharaoh gave an undignified 'eep' as this was done, smiling at the other. Seto shifted before moving up to lay next the him, turned slightly onto his side. "You're going back to school tomorrow; you probably should have gone today already." Yami pouted before moving closer to the other and nuzzling his chest- he'd been doing that a lot lately… "I'm far too sick still." He murmured childishly, peeking up at the other who was giving him an amused smirk.  
"Sou ka?" He murmured, raising a brow slightly at the teen resting against his chest. "I'm not so sure about that…" The once spirit stuck out his tongue, silently disagreeing with the brunette. Seto only rolled his eyes at him, before mumbling something about childish Pharaoh's, which in turn earned him a light punch to the chest and a playful scowl.  
"See, you're perfectly fine for school." Seto stated while a light smirk tugged at his lips as he watched the other glare at him lightly before pouting cutely, and all the while muttering to himself about annoying priests.  
Seto only laughed.

-- -- --

Thursday Evening

"Ne, Seto, we should go out somewhere…"

Yami was stretched out on his bed, supposedly doing the work he had missed during the week. Worksheets, textbooks and random sheets of paper were scattered around him, much like how it usually was for the brunette leaning back against the headboard, laptop sitting in front of him as he typed. "Why exactly would we want to do that?" Sure, they had gone out before, albeit reluctantly on his part- Yami was always the one who wanted to go somewhere and simply dragged Seto along. For the most part, the other usually suggested going out if they were bored and the brunette wasn't in the mood to do any work. Of course, Yami could get him away from his work if he mentioned Mokuba wanting to go somewhere- the both of them could get anything out of the teen.

"Why? Because I've been bed-ridden the past few days and need to do something that isn't resting or boring myself with math equations." He stated simply, crimson eyes glancing over at the other. "It's not as if you have a load of work to complete for Kaiba Corp. or anything…"  
"No, but you have a ton of school work to catch up on since you refused to do it during the week, while the rest of us were attending classes, as you should have been." Out of the corner of his eyes he caught the other pouting at his answer before looking back down at the papers lying on the blankets. "You're no fun at all…" Seto felt like rolling his eyes in reply, but was still more focused on the computer screen in front of him.

Yami fell silent for a moment before he spoke again, "If I finish everything, _then_ can we go out somewhere?" He suggested, feeling much like Mokuba at the moment when he asked the other for something. Yami tilted his head to the side slightly, glancing over at the other again as his gaze questioned him. His childish, pleading look didn't falter even as the brunette regarded him, though it was possibly encouraged.

A sigh slipped past Seto's lips as he finally gave in, "Fine… Once you're caught up I'll take you somewhere, fair enough?" He was answered with a grin and the other nodding his head rapidly- the faint question of asking Yami if he'd gotten into the pocky was close to falling from his tongue… Seto chuckled lightly, smiling slightly himself, "That's fine with you it seems." Soft laughter reached his ears as he finally turned back to his laptop, shaking his head at the other's antics.

---- ----- ---- --- --- --- ------- -------- ------- ------ -----

**Review Responses**

**Pysche**- Saa… It's a crappy short update, but at least it IS one, ne? And I get to say it again! Herzlichen Glueckwunsch zum Geburtstag Pysche! xDDD  
**Maris**- Even I'm getting impatient with these two! Lol. No need to worry though, next chapter will actually contain something.  
**Shizuka-Yuki**- Cute and fluffy-ness… Something that confuses me as to why I'm able to write it. Oo;  
**Freedom Of Darkness-** Trying to keep it going… My original idea for this story was so entirely different Oo; I'm wondering where this went wrong… or maybe the lack of writing it for two years and then actually deciding to do something with it kinda changed everything… Alright, I'm rambling now…  
**dragon goddess04**- w00t, dragons! xDD  
**darklady919-** Cool idea? Me have an idea? …Is that even possible? O.o;  
**Evilmiko21**- Next chapter, or the one after. It depends on how I write it and all Oo;  
**Hell's Sorrow**- S'okay, I think I was mainly annoyed by someone else's review one my other fanfict... So I kinda lost it o. Oh, the power of crushes between friend… Hehe. One wants to stay because of it, the other allows it because of the same reason… It's all good, lol.  
**Wintersslayer**- Yesh, cuddling is good, lol. The angst writer can some how manage it Oo;;  
**ToLazyToSignIn**- 'Update' and 'soon' don't comprehend a meaning in my mind, lol.


End file.
